Guy Bonding Fest
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Iggy decides to have a chat with Fang. About Max.
1. Chapter 1

AN-Another idea that popped into my head. It didn't come out quite as planned, but I think it's okay. Fang and Iggy are a little out of character here, sorry about that! Uh, this takes place after STWAOES.

Hope you like it!

* * *

The night was colder than before. Iggy never thought it could get cold in Los Angelas. The room was quiet. Well, not extremely quiet. Gazzy's snores were shaking the walls. It was rather annoying. Being cold was better than being helpless. Deciding he needed some quiet time outside, Iggy crept toward the area where he remembered the door to be. After feeling along the wall for a moment, his hand grazed the doorknob and he let himself outside. When the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath and sighed.

Much quieter.

"What are you doing out here?"

Iggy's ears perked in the direction of the voice. Fang's voice.

"I could ask you the same question." Iggy said, taking a few steps toward him.

"I'm on a bench, Iggy. And, I'm not describing any girls today."

Iggy's grin faded as Fang grabbed his arm, leading him to the bench. He wrenched away, glaring at where he thought Fang would be. "I can do it myself."

He wasn't able to see Fang hold up his hands in surrender before sitting back down. After feeling around for a moment, Iggy was able to tell where to sit. And, he did.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Gazzy. He's snoring up a storm."

"Oh. Right." Fang, king of small answers, said.

"So. What's the plan for us. Really? Do we really want to be plastered all over magazines all over the world?" Iggy asked.

He heard Fang sigh. "I want to get the message out. We're out here and we need help."

"Isn't the point of your blog to be heard and not seen? Fang, I hate to sound like Max here, but we cannot afford to be seen."

Fang's silence was odd. Not that Fang wasn't always silent, because he was. That was his thing. But, normally when one brings up The Blog, one gets an answer. So, Iggy could only deduce two things:

1) Fang had walked away. Which was impossible, Iggy was sure he would have sensed it. He was blind, but he wasn't worthless.

2) Iggy had brought up a sore spot: Max.

All three of them missed the girls. They'd been a thing of six for so long. Technically seven, if you counted Total. But, Fang had been different. He wasn't as in to describing girls as he was the cheerleaders they'd seen what felt like a lifetime ago. And, it wasn't even the girls, it seemed. Gazzy had talked about Angel the other day, and Fang went on business as usual, only a slight pause. And, when Gazzy commented on something Nudge would just love, again, business as usual.

But, bring up Max and Fang suddenly became the Clam. Silent, maybe deadly. Really annoying.

"You really miss Max, don't you?" Iggy asked.

There was more silence (surprise!) and Iggy frowned, reaching over to where Fang should be sitting. He touched an arm, which led him to know Fang still was sitting there. Iggy went on.

"I mean, we all miss Max. And Nudge. And Angel. Total, not so much. But, you seem to really miss her. A lot. A lot more than a friend misses a friend."

"Shut up, Iggy." Fang growled.

He was making process. "I may be blind, but I am not stupid my friend. Max is pretty cool. When she's not being all goody-two shoe-not-letting-us-have-any-fun-at-all. I remember her being slightly pretty, I guess. Just admit that you miss her, Fang."

"I'm going inside." Fang said.

"Oh, come on, we're both men here. You can admit it to me, you know."

"Goodnight, Iggy." Fang's voice sounded further away. Like, near the door.

"Wait!" The fact that there was no sound of the door opening alerted him that Fang was still outside. "Seriously. We're friends, aren't we? Brothers actually. You're quieter than usual, Fang. Do you miss her?"

There was a long pause. "Yes."

"Do you miss her because she's a friend? Because she's our leader? Or, because your feelings for her have deepened and you've finally realized what we all knew?"

"What are you talking about, Iggy?" Fang asked, his voice curious.

"I'm talking about how she kissed you on the beach. I'm talking-"

"How did you know about the beach?"

"Nudge told me." Iggy waved his hand. "I'm talking about how it was your arms she was in when she had that attack on the beach. I'm talking about the fact that you two disappeared alone together for a long time. Either you're really slow flyers or something else caught your attention. Something fun. Something that made you forget about us."

"I don't know how I feel about her." Fang whispered reluctantly.

Iggy almost danced with joy. He'd done the one thing Angel could never do despite her many, many, many countless tries. He'd gotten Fang to talk about his feelings.

Score one for the blind kid!

"You know, I know how it feels. The whole guy-hormones thing. You're lucky. You have these feelings towards Max that she would most likely reciprocate."

"Why does that make me lucky?"

"Because, we're the only ones I know with wings, Fang. Do you have any idea how hard it's gonna be to find someone to accept that? And to accept that I'm blind?"

Fang had never heard Iggy talk like this. It was...oddly emotional for him. Iggy liked to blow stuff up and drool over girls in bikinis. He didn't worry about finding someone.

"She doesn't feel the same way, if that makes you feel better. She freaked out when I kissed her."

A triumphant grin spread across Iggy's face. "I knew something like that happened."

"I'm glad you're taking pleasure in my rejection." Fang said, his voice dry.

"She'll come around." Iggy said confidently with a small shrug. "Angel and Nudge won't stop giggling about how cute the two of you will be. I'm guessing Angel senses something in Max's thoughts about you."

Fang was extremely grateful Iggy couldn't see the grin on his face at this knowledge. It was easier, he thought, talking to Iggy. He couldn't evaluate his face every second, couldn't read the thoughts in his head. He knew only what Fang wanted him to know. And, Fang could stop the questioning at anytime. Although, he could do that with anyone. Except Angel. So, Fang made sure to put enough impatience in his tone when he spoke next.

"It's late. We need shut-eye. Inside."

Iggy sighed, recognizing defeat. "Fine. End this awesome guy-bonding fest."

"We'll have another one real soon." Fang promised sarcastically, ushering Iggy inside the hotel room. His gaze swept the perimeter before heading inside himself.

Iggy collapsed on the other bed in the room, leaving Fang to fend for himself. It wasn't that hard. He was used to sleeping in caves and deserts. A carpeted floor in a warm hotel room wouldn't be so bad. As he stretched out on the floor, Max's face flashed in his mind. He was, despite his so called brave face, very worried about her. She was in Ari's company, the same Ari who'd try to kill Fang. As angry as he was at her for that, he also feared for her safety.

Because (and he would never, ever admit this to anyone and the closet he ever had been to doing so was when he was talking to Iggy earlier) He cared for her. A lot.

He might even love her.

Fang groaned silently. He had to stop thinking about that. Stupid chat with Iggy left him all emotional and crap. He'd never do that again.

* * *

AN- Like I said, OOC for both of the guys. Still, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Ok, guys, I got reviews asking me to continue this fic. And, I really wasn't going to. That chapter was supposed to be a one-shot. But, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to write more Iggy/Fang friendship bonding moments where they talk about Max and other things(mainly Max).

So, to the two reviewers asking if I was going to do more, here is your answer. Thanks for the reviews, btw, they really made my day!

* * *

So, the Flock had been reunited in a tearful, heart-warming kind of way. Iggy had witnessed it all. Okay, more like listened to it all. But, for him, same/diff.

Someone had landed on the beach. They spoke. It was Max. Fang went first. They talked. Then, footsteps beating against the warm sand. Running. The sound of bodies hitting against each other. Silence, then, a small voice.

"Don't ever leave me again." Max.

"I won't. I won't. Not ever." Fang.

Iggy grinned. He'd never heard Fang be that emotional for anyone before. He hadn't even acted that way during their little pow-wow.

Iggy was gracious. He let them have their moment. Then, he spoke. "Excuse me? I'm alive too."

And, just like that, the Flock was back to normal. They hugged each other, vowing never to separate again. Then, Max wanted to high-tail it to her mother's house.

Yeah, apparently, her and the girls found her mother. Her biological mother. Iggy was happy for her. Especially when it turned out her mother was the nicest lady they'd ever met who could cook a whole lot better than he could.

And, because Max had a half-sister.

Her name was Ella. She was twelve years old and she was completely and utterly normal.

And, she'd called him amazing.

Amazing!

Iggy wasn't used to being amazing. He was used to being a blind, mutant freak. So, when she'd called him amazing, he'd blushed and, at the time same, got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never had that feeling before. Not even when Fang was describing the girls around them. Not even when he got punched in the stomach by the rock-hard hand of an Eraser. No, it was definitely new and definitely weird.

He needed advice.

He managed to corner Fang a few days later. Max was spending time with her mom and Ella(there was the feeling again), Gazzy was enjoying the many channels offered on the Martinez's T. V., and Nudge and Angel were playing with Total in the backyard.

So, Iggy walked into the room he shared with Fang and Gazzy, closed the door behind him and said, "We need to talk."

"I'm busy." Fang said, and Iggy could hear his fingers dancing over the keys of his laptop.

"Yeah. Too bad. This is really important, Fang."

"We're not talking about Max. End of story."

Iggy blinked. "I wasn't going to say Max." A slow grinned formed on his face. "Why? Is there something I should know about you and Max. Some new development in the saga?"

"Go away."

"Fine, fine. I see you don't want to talk about it. I understand completely. I,uh, actually need some advice."

The clacking of the keys stopped. "Why are you blushing?"

"I am?" Iggy asked, silently cursing himself. "Uh, okay, have you ever gotten that funny feeling in your stomach? Like, there's something floating around in there? It's enough to make you sick but, it's not a bad feeling. It's a good one."

"Yeah. I might have. Why?"

"Ella called me amazing. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and whenever I do, that feeling is there."

"Congrats, Iggy. You have a crush."

"Hmm, so this is what those are. It's kind of nice. I like it." Iggy grinned. "Do you have a crush on Max?"

The key's were being hit again. Harder than before. Fang seemed angry. Annoyed.

Iggy was loving it.

"I thought you were in loooooooooove with Max. Isn't this whole crush thing a little too small?"

More silence, more keys being hit.

"'I won't. I won't. Not ever.' That was a very cute moment, if I do say so myself."

"Shut up, Iggy."

"Right. I forgot, I was talking to Fang: King of No Emotions. Is he sad? Never. Happy? Doubt it? In love with Max? Obviously. Does he admit it? Hell no."

"Language."

"Did you guys kiss again yet?"

"No."

"You should probably try that again. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. She might not totally freak out this time."

"You know, Ig, you're right." Fang said suddenly.

"I....I am?"

"Yeah. Kissing is a good thing. You should try kissing Ella."

This time, Iggy felt his cheeks turn bright red.

"Why are you blushing? Am I embarrassing you? Am I bringing up a subject you never wish to speak of?"

"Point taken. Pine away for Max forever, don't do a thing about it. You'll both be miserable."

Fang looked up as the door slammed behind Iggy. He felt a little bad about bringing up Ella but Iggy had to lay off. He had to idea what would happen between himself and Max. He didn't even want to think about all the rejection she could still bestow upon him.

He shut the computer with a sigh. He didn't want to blog. He wanted to be with Max.

Yep, he had it bad.

It was all Iggy's fault.

* * *

AN- I would like to write more, especially chapters set during MAX because that book is all about the Faxness. Let me know if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! Each one put a mega-watt smile on my face!

Here's the next chapter. This one contains two moments, because I figured each one would be too short to be alone. The first one takes place near the beginning of the book and the second one after they've received the exploding pizza.

I've been thinking of doing a longer fic, a multi-chapter that will basically be the Flock as normal humans. No wings, no powers. Max, Fang and Iggy are three best friends in high school. Ella and Nudge are two years younger then the trio and best friends. Gazzy and Angel will most likely be the same age as Ella and Nudge. It's just something I've been thinking about, if anyone has any comments like "Don't do it!" please, do share.

Enjoy this chap!

* * *

Fang was bored. Maybe slightly nervous. They Flock would be going to Washington tomorrow to speak to big, important people about their existence.

He really hoped this wouldn't blow up in their faces. Everyone was excited. And nervous. Nudge was chattering non-stop, Gazzy and Iggy were talking in whispers in the corner. Angel was entertaining Total and Jeb and Dr. Martinez were looking as nervous as the rest of them.

Then, there was Max.

He wasn't used to seeing her like this. He was used to dirt caked onto her skin or blood covering her clothes. He wasn't used to her looking so.....so......so

Girly.

It was weird. But, a good weird. He knew she was beautiful, he'd known it ever since her crate was placed next to his in the School. Especially when she talked back to the evil scientists.

It had started out with that feeling, the one Iggy had described, the floating in his stomach. But, then, it evolved into something more. He'd die for Max. He'd kill for Max. He'd do just about anything under the sun for Max. Except that whole Ari thing but that was in the past.

"Everything looking okay?"

Fang jumped. He, the master of being silent, hadn't heard Iggy approach. That was what Max did to his brain. She made it all lumpy and stupid.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Go on to sleep, Ig. I have first watch."

"We don't need to have watch tonight. We're in a safe house. You should take your own advice. Go to sleep."

Fang sighed. "Anything with the word safe in the title is usually anything but."

Iggy grinned. "So. Max looks like a girl, does she?"

"I will kill you Iggy."

"I mean, she is fourteen and, according to Nudge, looking pretty hot in that shirt."

"Slowly and painfully, I will."

"She doesn't have a mustache either. That's got to be a turn on."

"Or maybe really fast instead so you will shut up."

"Just say it and I will leave you alone. Max. Is. Pretty. Come on. I know you can."

"I wish you could see the death glare I am sending your way Iggy. I really do."

"Yep. Me too. Now, try it: Max. Is. Pretty."

Fang sighed. "If I say it, will you go away?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop bugging me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop bugging me, ever?"

"That, I'm afraid, I cannot promise you."

"Fine. Max is pretty."

"Awwwwwwwwww. I knew it, you looooooooooooove her. Fang loves-Ow! That was my head, dude."

"Good night, Iggy."

"Good night, Fang. Are you going to go give Max a kiss goodnight?"

Yep, it was official.

Iggy, Fang thought, was a dead man.

* * *

It was quiet in the hotel room. Well, not exactly. Gazzy was snoring and so was Jeb. Fang glanced over and saw Iggy's pale eyes opened wide. He couldn't sleep either. Reaching over, he tapped Iggy's hand twice. Then, they left the room, opting for a quieter setting outside.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Gazzy's blowing up stuff phaze. If he hadn't seen the fuse on those boxes." Fang trailed off.

"Yep. I'm a good influence on that little guy." Iggy grinned. "It was kind of scary though. I mean, I know we're used to near-death experiences, we get them all the time. But, this was different. I wasn't expecting it to happen at a safe house."

"Anything but safe." Fang said, quietly.

"I had the weirdest thought after it happened too. Promise not to make fun?"

Any other time, Fang would have said no and proceeded to give Iggy the same crap he was giving him. But, tonight felt different somehow. They both felt older, wiser beyond their years. Jokes were a thing of the past.

"I promise."

"I thought that I was never going to see Ella again. I mean, forget the fact my entire family was in danger, all I could think about was Ella. Hearing her laugh, her voice. I mean, I know I'd never actually see her but....you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Fang understood that fear. It was the feeling that had overtaken him seconds after the explosion.

"I had one thought in my mind. 'Get Max, save Max.' She was priority number one, Ig. I had to save her."

"Have you kissed her since the last time?" Iggy asked.

"No. She'll probably find yet another way to reject me."

"You should try it. I mean, you did kind of save her life. And, she's probably thinking the same thing as us, only about you. She's probably very emotional right now, you could totally score a kiss off her."

"Nice."

"I'm not trying to sound like a jerk or anything. But, right now, Max is probably laying in bed thinking about you. You totally need to go for it."

The smallest of all rays of hope entered Fang's mind. "You think?"

"Yeah. You go calling on the fair maiden. I'm going to bed."

Iggy turned to where he remembered the door to be. Fang took a few steps towards Max's room.

"Hey." Iggy called. Fang stopped.

"Let me know what happens!"

Fang smirked. "Yeah. Right."

Iggy frowned. "Fine, be that way. Even though I'm giving you the amazing advice. You should be thanking me when all goes according to plan.....Fang? Hello? Are you there?"

There were absolute silence. Except the occasional cricket chirping.

"Psh, fine, ditch the blind guy in the middle of the night without telling him. I hope she pushes you away again." Iggy muttered.

* * *

AN- Were these good? Did you like them? I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews and the comment on my fic idea! To anyone looking forward to it, I must say, I have this problem where I get an idea for a fic, spend forever planning it out and then just never do it. I want to write that one, I really do, but I would also like to apologize in advance just in case I never do.

So, here's the next chapter is the fic. This takes place during The Final Warning, around the time Iggy developed his new power that allows him to see things that are white.

I realize this one is really short. I'm sorry! But, TFW sucks for Faxness!

* * *

Iggy and Fang stood together on the boat, staring out at the white glaciers. Iggy was ecstatic. He could see! Granted, it wouldn't be an everyday thing but still, for the first time in years, he could see. He could see mountains, he could see glaciers.

He could see Max. Sort of. It was more like the outline of Max. He saw her slim figure, her unruly hair, even her somewhat baggy clothes. He could also see one Brigid Dwyer. He could see her slimmer figure, her styled hair and her form-fitting clothes.

He couldn't help but see what attracted Fang to Brigid but was finding it hard to see what attracted him to Max.

"Who's prettier? Brigid or Max?"

Fang turned to him, surprised at the sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, for some reason Max has really got you going. I don't see it. I mean, maybe if she'd worn that shirt that Nudge had mentioned a while ago, I'd see it. But, I think Brigid seems pretty attractive."

"Her name is Dr. Dwyer." Fang said. "And, she's just a friend."

Iggy laughed. "Right. Because she's totally not flirting with you."

"She's twenty, Iggy. I'm fourteen."

"I don't think that's stopping her. What was with the twenty questions earlier? Why do you care so much about her?"

"I'm interested in what she has to say. Global warming is bad, Iggy and Dr. Dwyer thinks-"

"Just call her Brigid."

"Dr. Dwyer thinks that we can help. I want to help."

"You just love that she's making Max jealous."

"Max isn't jealous." Fang said and Iggy could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure she isn't. Didn't the two of you have a good old smooch fest after our near-death experience."

"Yeah. And, she ran away. Again. I blame you, by the way."

Iggy smirked. "My bad."

"It was your bad."

"She is jealous though. You can at least admit to that."

"I think she is. She has no right to be, I mean, she can't keep pushing me away and then expect me not to...."

"To what? Flirt? Try to score?" Iggy suggested.

"Max would call you a pig right about now."

Iggy nodded. "She would."

"I just want her to either say she doesn't want me and leave it at that or admit that she does want me."

"This is Max, dude. She's not good with emotions. None of us our. Except for me and you. After all, we do bare our souls to each other during these conversations."

"Shut up, Iggy."

"I can feel the love."

Fang wished for the hundredth time Iggy could see the death glare he sent his way.

"Back to my point, Max isn't used to this. For a long time, you guys were just friends. She has no one to talk to about it."

"You might be right." Fang admitted quietly.

"I know I am."

"I suppose she could always try to talk to Nudge. Or Angel. Or even, Ella."

"Ella?" Iggy asked, trying not to sound overly interested. "How could Max talk to Ella while we're all the way in Antarctica?"

"Letters. Email. You never know. I mean, I'm sure her email address is saved on my computer. That I keep under my bed. That anyone could have access to."

At that moment, Iggy cleared his throat. "I have to go find Gazzy. We need to talk....about a bomb."

"Right." Fang grinned as Iggy walked away. "A bomb."

* * *

AN- Again, sorry for the shortness of this one, guys. Unlike The Final Warning, MAX was full of Faxness. So, look forward to more and hopefully longer chaps from that book!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Hey everyone. Thank you all for the awesome reviews for this fic. You guys make my day every time I see a new review in my inbox!

We've finally crossed into MAX territory! The best Faxness ever occurs in this book, I also get a big old smile on my face when I read it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Dawn was approaching. Fang ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wandering over to Max. She stood by the window, tense with worry and trying to keep herself from charging off. He really wanted to go to her, to wrap her in his arms and take it all away.

He wondered if she secretly blamed him. They had been away when this happened. They'd been having a secret rendezvous in the desert when her mother was taken from her. He knew what she must be thinking. There were too many people close to her. There were too many people to protect.

He wondered if things were over between them, before they ever had a chance to begin.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the desert. Max's lips, soft as usual, under his. Their arms tight around each other, lying in the cool sand. The way she made him feel. He didn't want to let that go. He didn't want to lose it.

But, what choice did he have? He couldn't force her into anything. He would wait and see. Hopefully, once they rescued her mother, things good be good between them.

"You should go make sure the Flock is ready to go."

He jumped slightly. He wasn't sure she was even aware of his presence in the room. She turned briefly away from the window to look at him and he nodded, standing up and heading to the stairs. He could feel her eyes on him the entire time.

Nudge and Angel were fast asleep in the first bedroom he checked in. With a small smile, he crept quietly down the hall and peeked into the next bedroom. Iggy and Gazzy were packing as many explosives as possible.

"If Max sees those, you're dead."

Gazzy jumped. Iggy continued packing. "She won't see them, because they were be in our packs, our pockets and anywhere else we can stick them."

"Gazzy, go downstairs, make sure Max is okay." Fang said.

Gazzy blinked. He was eight years old. The older ones never requested things of him like this. Wasn't it Fang's job to check on Max?

"Yeah, go on, Gazzy. I'll keep packing." Iggy said.

With a final look to both of them, Gazzy left the room and Fang waited until his footsteps died away before speaking. "Everything's messed up."

"Yeah. Dr. Martinez is, like, amazing. Why would anyone kidnap her?"

"Max is worried. She blames herself, I can tell."

"Why though? It's not like Dr. Martinez was here and got taken. You guys were out on a recon mission, right? I mean, why would she......you guys weren't just flying around, were you?"

"No, Iggy."

Despite the fact that Max's mother had been kidnapped, despite the fact that things were extremely tense in the house, despite all the bad stuff that had happened, a wicked grin spread across Iggy's face and Fang knew he was in for it.

"So, what were you doing."

"You know what we were doing, Iggy."

Iggy's eyebrows shot up. "I do? Why, I have no idea what the two of you could be doing. Except, you were gone for a while. Perhaps you had enough time to do, oh, I don't know, it?"

"It? What's it?"

"You know. The big IT? Hanky-panky? The horizontal mambo? Sex."

"What? Dude, we're fourteen!" Fang hissed.

"So? You guys don't look like you're fourteen. Just ask Brigid that."

"Dr. Dwyer." Fang corrected.

"Right, Brigid. So, I'm guessing it was just a hot and heavy make-out?"

"Yeah. She kissed me back this time, Ig."

"Really? It seems the plan is working."

"What plan?"

"The plan. The Make-Max-Jealous-By-Flirting-With-Brigid plan. She's obviously realized how she felt about you." Iggy grinned. "Good idea having us do that final show in Mexico City. You know, because Brigid was meeting us there."

"That's not why I did it. Max didn't want to let her mom down." Fang shrugged. "I decided to be nice."

"Right. So, you two have kissed. Dating usually comes next."

"Oh, yeah. We'll go see a movie, get some dinner, get attacked by the evil robots. You know, normal teenage stuff."

Iggy smirked. "Sounds perfect."

"It's not going to happen. Especially if she blames me for her mom getting kidnapped, which I think she does."

"Why?"

"Because, we weren't here when the call came in. She was out enjoying herself while her mother was in danger."

"That's dumb." Iggy said, bluntly. "She can't blame you for something that happened a million miles away."

"Maybe she thinks if she'd been here to get the call, instead of you-"

"Iggy didn't take the call." Gazzy said, walking in the room. "Max is fine. She gave me a big hug and thanked me for being to sweet, but, other than that, she's fine."

"What do you mean Iggy didn't take the call? How did he know it was Ella?"

"She was hysterical. Everyone could hear her." Iggy said, quickly.

"No. She was actually pretty calm. It was funny. Nudge answered the phone and when she said 'Hi, Ella" Iggy reached for the phone but missed and knocked it out of Nudge's hands instead. Nudge hit him while he dived for the phone and he pushed her away as he started talking to Ella. That's when we found out Dr. Martinez was gone and Nudge ran upstairs to make sure you and Max were okay. But you were gone. That's when we panicked and turned on all the lights."

Fang ruffled Gazzy's hair. He had to admit, during their brief time as a trio, Fang had grown found of the little guy. He truly felt like a big brother to him. It was nice.

"Didn't mean to worry you, Gasman." he said, quietly. Then, he turned to Iggy. "So, you dove for the phone? Sounds like you really wanted to talk to Ella."

"I don't know why." Gazzy said. "He emailed her like a gazillion times while we were in Antarctica. I know, I had to type all of them out."

"Gazzy!" Iggy shouted. "Why don't you go wake Angel and Nudge?"

"Okay." Gazzy said, cheerfully.

"A gazillion times, huh?" Fang asked as Gazzy left the room for a second time.

"Shut. Up." Iggy said, through clenched teeth.

"I think it's sweet." Fang said, innocently. "Really adorable."

"You keep this up, forget any advice about Max." Iggy warned.

"I don't need any advice. I'm doing pretty well myself. Maybe you should ask me for-"

"No. Go wait with Max or something."

Fang clapped Iggy on the back. "Alright then. Later, Ig."

Iggy heard his footsteps go toward the door and then stop. "And, don't worry, I'll bring my laptop with us on this adventure."

He heard Fang's quiet laughter down the hall.

Fang, Iggy thought, was a dead man.

* * *

AN- Whoo! Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked this one. I'm guessing there will be only one or two chapters left, then the fic is over. So, enjoy this one for now, I'll try to bring the next one out in a couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Hey everyone! I'm back. I have to say thanks to all the responses I've been receiving for this fic. I'm glad everyone loves it, makes me feel all good inside. To answer a few requests, I will not continue this into the next book on my own, without the actual book to go by, because I don't wanna be horribly, horribly wrong.

If anyone has read the summary of the 6th book, I'm sure you'll understand why I'm hesitant to write it, even read it. (Although, I have a theory that I've shared with my friend about what might be happening in the next one and I really hope I'm right about that). I've already pushed it with the whole Iggy/Ella pairing (which I love and really, really hope that James P. puts into his future books).

So, yeah, when MAX (and the Faxness) ends, this fic will end. I'm guessing in a few chaps or so. I just hope you guys will read it to the very end. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

I think this is my goofiest one yet.....I hope you like.

* * *

"You're the man."

Fang looked up from his laptop to see Iggy casually leaning against the doorway to their bunker. His arms were crossed and there was a small grin on his face.

"Thanks."

He resumed typing, hoping to get the next page of his blog up before his da-dinner with Max. Dinner. Yep, just a dinner. Not a date. If it was a date, he'd be nervous.

He was really, really nervous.

"Don't you want to know why you're the man?"

"Because of my mean harmonica skills or the way I dress? I do have a style that's all my own."

"Haha." Iggy said dryly. "No, it's because you finally took the plunge! You asked Max out on a date."

"It's not a date!" Fang snapped out of reflex.

"Right. Dinner. The two of you. Alone. At night. Not a date. Not a date at all. I'm also not blind, Gazzy is not a pyro, and Angel is not a mind reader."

"Technically, you can see in all white." Fang reminded him. "So, you're not exactly all blind."

Iggy slapped his hand to his forehead. "Fang, it's a date."

"No, it's not. It's just me and Max. Alone. Together. Eating. Oh. My. God. It's a date. I asked Max out on a date!? What am I going to do, what am I going to wear....and now I sound like a girl. Great."

"How did you not realize it was a date?"

"I was turning Brigid down and choosing Max instead. I was showing her that I chose her." Fang shuddered. "Wait, was Brigid asking me out on a date?"

"She's no longer Dr. Dwyer?" Iggy asked.

"Not since Angel let it slip that she loves it when I call her that. Makes her feel all....well, yeah. I will just refer to her as Brigid now."

"So, where are you taking Max? Somewhere nice, I hope, she does deserve the best."

Fang arched an eyebrow toward Iggy. "Why do you care?"

"Because, if you're out there romanticizing her, someone has to be the brother. Since Gazzy already has a sister, I have appointed myself as Max's protective older brother."

"She's older than you by two months."

"That is beside the point. As Max's protective older brother, I have questions for you. Where are you taking her tonight?"

"I dunno. Some where nice, most likely. Somewhere that we will not be frowned upon for ordering a lot of food."

"Okay. What are your intentions with Max?"

Fang stared for a moment. "Well, I was hoping to take her to the Sock-Hop then out for a Milkshake at the Diner. You know, since this date is taking place the last time that phrase was used."

"Once again, haha."

"Seriously? Just to have a good time. She deserves to get her mind off her mother for a while."

"Will there be kissing?"

"Most likely. And, of course, Max running off in the opposite direction."

"Will there be anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, like I don't know exactly what boys your age are thinking-"

"You're two months younger than me!"

"-with your hormonally charged brains and your agendas. I know exactly what your intentions are. Don't think I'm not watching you, because I am. Always."

"Ig, you're kind of scaring me."

"Do you carry protection?"

Fang was thankful Iggy couldn't see the dark red blush staining his already dark skin. "We're fourteen, Iggy!"

"True. Max won't do anything and, if you try, she'll most likely break your fingers. I take comfort in this knowledge."

Fang rubbed his temple and sighed. "Are we done here, Ig?"

"One final question: Do you love her?"

Silence.

"Come on, Fang. I've been through this whole guy-bonding fest with you and I want to know. Do. You. Love. Her?"

Fang sighed. "Iggy, I really don't want to answer this."

"I know. Which is why I've decided to hold you hostage until you tell me. Which means, if you don't, you'll be late to your date with Max."

"I think I can get past you, Iggy."

"Yes, but can you get past thing?" Iggy pulled a small, black square thing from his pocket. From his spot by the bed, Fang thought it looked slightly like a....

"Why are you holding a detonator? Iggy......what are you doing?"

"If you try to slip past me, I will blow this place to pieces."

Fang wondered for a moment if Iggy had gone crazy. Or if the long distance from Ella had somehow addled his mind making him, well, crazy.

"You do realize that you will also be blown to pieces?"

"Yep. That's a risk I'm willing to take. So, are you going to answer or not."

"I might as well, with obviously not choice." He took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure that I am in love with Max."

Iggy's smile grew tenfold. "What was that?"

"Iggy." Fang warned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, please, repeat yourself." Iggy said, waving the detonator around.

"I'm in love with Max." Fang repeated. "I'm in love with Max. I'm in love with Max!"

Iggy grinned and Fang smiled, a true smile.

"I can't believe it. I love her. I really do. Should I tell her tonight?"

"No. She'll most likely do the whole disappearing act on you. Don't tell her."

"Okay." Fang said, still smiling. "I'm in love with Max."

"Yes, you are. Congratulations, I knew this years ago. You should get ready, Max will be here soon."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Fang asked, glancing down at this clothes.

"It makes you look fat."

"Seriously, this is what I-oh. Haha. Funny. You're right, I look fine. I'm a little nervous."

Iggy gave a one armed shrug. "Yeah. First dates do that to people. I wouldn't know."

"Why not email Ella tonight? Might make you feel better. I'm sure she's looking forward to hearing from you."

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Fang? You in there?"

Fang took a deep breath. "Yeah. Be right out, Max. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, man."

Somehow, Iggy knew to hold his hand out for Fang to bump his fist into. As Fang opened the door, he heard Max greet him, her voice slightly shaky. It seems Fang wasn't the only nervous one. As soon as their footsteps died away, Iggy slipped the 'detonator' in his pocket.

"The old, it might be a detonator but it's really a remote gets them every time."

* * *

AN- Ta-da! It's finished. Let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Hey everyone! No, last chapter wasn't the last one. I have ten chapters planned for the fic and then it's over. I thought them all out last night and I'm quite happy with my ideas. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, you guys all rock! Each and everyone of you. I have 83 reviews! 83! 'I've never gotten 83 reviews on a fic before. I love you all! You make this fic fun to write!

Ok, sappyness over, lol. Here's chapter 7!

* * *

Iggy was torn between happiness that Nudge was back, relief that Max didn't seem to want to yell at them for slipping out while her and Fang were on a date, worry that Gazzy's injuries would be really, really bad and curiosity over how the big date went.

So, after giving Nudge a welcome hug and stopping in to see Gazzy, he cornered Fang in their small room.

"So? How did it go?"

Fang, who Iggy could not see laying out on his bed, sighed. "Good and bad."

"How was it bad? Did she run away?"

"No."

"Did she leave you for a roughish, devil-may-care kind of guy?"

"No."

"Did she knee you in the groin?"

"No!"

"Then how was it bad?"

"It was good at first. Really good. We ate dinner, we had ice cream, we walked around. I held her hand."

"Aww." Iggy interjected.

"Then, we kissed. And, that's about the time those robots found us."

"Ouch. Very mood-killing."

"You have no idea. God, I finally got to be alone with Max! Finally! And those stupid robots had to go and ruin it. She was kissing me back! Kissing! Me!"

"Fang and Max, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Iggy snickered.

"Shut up. I finally realize that I have feelings for Max and I finally get her alone and-"

"I know, I know. The robots mess it up. That sucks but please, get over it. At least you had a date with your dream girl."

Fang sighed. "Sorry, Ig. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you by typing an email to Ella. Right now."

Iggy perked up. "Yeah? You won't like make fun of me or hold what I say against me for the rest of our lives?"

"Maybe." Fang said, reaching under his bed for his laptop. "It depends on my mood."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Iggy said.

"Okay. Laptop is on. It's loading.......it's loading......it's loading......and, here we go. Get ready. Okay. Let's make an email."

Iggy cleared his throat. "Dear Ella. How are you? I hope you're not too worried about your mom. We're on our way to rescue her and bring her home safely. I promise, what? What's wrong?"

Fang had stopped typing. "Seriously? These are the kind of things you say in your emails? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Iggy cried, offended.

"I'm just saying. When I talk to Max, in private, I usually let her know that I'm there for her. 'We're on our way' does not make you seem like you're there for her. It should be something like, Ella, don't worry, I'm currently on my way to rescue your mother and will bring her home safe and sound, I promise you. They'll have to kill me before any harm can come to her. See? Something like that."

"I don't think Ella really cares who's going to rescue her mom, Fang. You are just the fingers in this equation. Fingers do not speak."

"Fine."

"Okay. Uh, I miss you. A lot. Max and Fang went out on a date. They kissed. It's adorable. You should totally talk to Max about it once this whole mission is over. You guys can gush over Fang and compare him to me. It's obvious who wins in that comparison."

"Haha." Fang said, dryly, finishing out the sentence. "Okay, what else?"

"I know you're probably looking forward to seeing your mom more, but I hope there is a small part of you that wants to see me too. I mean, I really want to see you. Well, not see but, you know. I hope you know."

"It's awkward. It's clearly, Iggy. Very authentic."

"Okay, uh. Okay, take care, Ella. I'll talk to you in person soon."

"How should we sign this? Love, Iggy. Your friend, Iggy. Your secret admirer who's totally in love with you, Iggy?"

"Your friend." Iggy said. "I don't want to creep her out."

"You mean she doesn't know that you're practically in love with her? That's bad, Iggy. You should tell her."

"Just because the girl of your dreams feels something for you, doesn't mean that Ella will return my feelings."

"She'd be stupid not to." Fang said.

"Wow. Uh, thanks, Fang." Iggy said, quietly.

"Yeah. You should send Ella a poem. Girls love poems."

"I am not going to send her a poem."

"Why not? She'll get a kick out of it. It could make her smile! She needs to smile."

"I really don't like what Max is doing to her. I miss old, emo Fang. Is there any chance of getting him back?"

"Nope. So, poem. Yay or nay?"

"Nay."

"Yay it is. Okay. So, how can we write a poem and make it sound like it's actually coming from you? I mean, no offense, you're blind, Iggy. You can't exactly compare her looks to anything."

"Well, I could. It would be a huge guess, but I could."

"What do you like about Ella?"

"She's nice. She doesn't seem to care that I'm a, you know, blind, mutant freak. She's got a pretty laugh. She's just....amazing."

"Uh huh." Fang was typing. "Okay, how does this sound:

_"You're nice and you're sweet  
Being near you is a treat.  
You don't care that I have wings  
or other weird things.  
You're laugh is quite pretty  
You're just amazing." _

"Wow. You have a gift for words. Except the last two lines don't rhyme. At all!"

"So? I'm sending it."

"Don't. You. Dare." Iggy warned, pointing a finger in Fang's general direction.

"'Your email has been sent.'" Fang read the little words on the little box. "Looks like I dared."

"You're a dead man!" Iggy cried. Then, he tried leaping over the beds to get to Fang. Well, to the general area where Fang was sitting. Instead, his foot got caught on the edge of the bed and he fell flat on his face into the mattress.

"You okay?" Fang asked.

"I hate you." came Iggy's muffled reply.

"No you don't." Fang said.

"Yes. I do. I hate with you a passion of a thousand flames created by the bomb I am dropping on your future home."

"Nice imagery. I'm going to go check on Gazzy. Later."

Iggy heard the door close and rolled over on the bed. He sighed.

"She better like that stupid poem."

* * *

AN- Aw, Iggy. All in love with Ella. And Fang deciding to help him out. Like a good friend. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's probably shorter than the last one, for that, I apologize. Three more chaps til the


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Guys, each and everyone of you rock. I got 100 reviews. 100! 100! I got 100 reviews! I'm, like, floating on Cloud 9 right now.

Okay, so, fic time! Here is chapter 8.

This first half takes place during book five, before all the battle stuff started happening and Gazzy and Iggy had to make a bomb. I just wanted a Iggy-is-freaking-out scene. Plus, I wasn't sure my original chapter 8 idea would be long enough.

* * *

"Dear, Ella. I'm terribly sorry about that poem, it wasn't me at all. No, don't type that. Dear, Ella. I hope that poem didn't send you screaming away from the screen. I'm glad that we're friends. No, don't type that either!"

Iggy groaned, griping his hair tightly in his hands. "I'm such an idiot for letting Fang send that stupid thing! She's gonna think that I like her."

"Which you do." Gazzy threw in from where he was sitting on his bed, Fang's laptop resting on his legs.

"She's gonna think I want to be more!"

"Which, you do."

"Gazzy, I'm not paying you to rub that in my face."

"You're not paying me at all!"

"Ok, let's scrap the email idea. Let's focus on Plan B." Iggy said, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Gazzy was aware of this. Hesitantly, he asked, "What's Plan B?"

"Find a way to kill Fang that doesn't point back to me. It's his fault this is all happening and he should pay!"

"It's his fault Ella is getting the poem, which she might like, and will become your girlfriend?"

"Girls don't become your girlfriend just because of a poem, Gazzy."

"I don't get what the big deal is about having a girlfriend, anyway. If Max and Fang start dating, he won't be any fun. He'll just want to be with Max all the time! He won't want to laugh at my gas or look at girls. It won't be the same anymore!"

Iggy was surprised. For one, he wasn't sure the younger set....no, he wasn't sure that Gazzy realized what was going on with Fang and Max. For another, he had no idea that Gazzy felt that strongly about it. Taking careful caution not to bump into the wrong bed or fall, Iggy used his ears and hands to figure out where Gazzy was and sit down next to him.

"Gaz, Fang won't be different. He'll probably be a whole lot happier, but, he'll still be a guy. Sure, he won't want to look at girls. But, that's something you and I can do together. I'm going to tell you a little secret. He's in love with her, Gaz. As his brothers, we need to be happy for him."

Gazzy sighed. "Yeah. You're right."

Iggy patted Gazzy's head and stood up.

"Iggy? When Ella becomes your girlfriend, are we still going to be best friends?"

Iggy, as a guy, cannot admit that that question tugged at his heart and made him want to wrap Gazzy into a huge bear hug. Instead, he just smiled and said, "Of course we will, Gaz. I promise."

"Okay. Let's get back to writing this email. And, not killing Fang."

"Good plan, little man. Okay, Dear, Ella. I hope you liked the poem. We're closer than ever to rescuing your mom. You friend, Iggy."

* * *

Iggy realized something was up and it made sense. Everything was going great for them. Gazzy had single-handedly saved the day with his bomb idea, they were getting close to finding Max's mom.

So, of course Angel had to go being a huge brat and slipping out toward a watery grave.

Nudge was worried, Gazzy was worried, Fang was worried, Max was ticked, and Iggy was also worried. He heard Max make his way toward the air-lock chamber and felt Nudge grab his hand, leading him on.

He could hear everyone trying to stop Max. Well, the adults try and stop Max. The Flock knew better. Brigid sounded like she was close to tears. Finally, all that was left, was Fang.

"Go on." he heard Max say. "Try and stop me. I dare you."

"I was just going to say be careful." Fang said. "And-I've got your back."

There was silence. Iggy was beginning to wonder if Fang's words had somehow subdued Max and she realized that going out to get Angel was a little extreme. Or, maybe she already left. He strained his ears to see if he could hear the air lock-

"ZOMG." Nudge whispered to his left.

Iggy cursed his blindness. "Wha-" he started to ask, but felt someone hit his arm really hard and figured he wasn't supposed to speak.

Silent went on. For a long time. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on and began drawing his own conclusions. Finally, he heard voices.

"Gotta go." Max said quietly.

"Yeah, hurry back." That was Fang.

This time, he could hear the air-lock as Max left. Silence came back, only for a second. Then, Nudge erupted.

"Max kissed you!" she exclaimed. "Are you guys, like, dating. Are you going to get married? Are you in love?"

"Why don't we go watch Max rescue Angel." Fang said.

Iggy waited until footsteps died away before speaking, "So, she kissed you, huh?"

"Yeah." Iggy could hear a smile in his voice. "Uh, yeah, she did."

"You realize this could be the last time you'll ever see her?"

"Yeah." The smile was still there.

"So, why are you so happy?"

"Because, it won't be. I mean, it could be, but it won't be. She's the Indestructible Max. And, just in case it is, I have a pretty good memory of the last time I ever got to see her."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"I love her, Ig."

Iggy smiled. "I'm glad."

And so, the boys joined the other two members of the Flock, along with the adults and watched as Max, hopefully, rescued Angel and came back alive.

Except, Iggy. But, he made Gazzy recount every detail, so it was all good.

* * *

AN- And that's chapter 8! Two more guys!


	9. Chapter 9

AN- I have debated the content of this chapter over and over in my mind. I realize I'm throwing some major fannon into a story that started out as cannon as possible. My argument went something like this:

Me #1- You cannot put that in! It never happened in MAX!  
Me #2- It could have! Max was majorly distracted by Fang! She might have missed it!  
Me #1- ....You may have a point. It can't be huge though. Something that can be taken as mere friendship as well.  
Me #2- Fine. But, it's totally happening.

Me #2 won, so, I apologize for the fannon that is coming up in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

Fang packed up his laptop and whatever clothes were left around the room. They'd done it. They'd rescued Max's mother. They'd completed their mission without any casualties.

And, Max was totally his girlfriend now.

"Hi, Fang."

He turned toward the door where Brigid Dwyer stood, smiling nervously.

"Hey."

She walked inside the room, checking the hallway to make sure they were alone. Then, she spoke.

"I'm glad we were able to rescue Dr. Martinez."

"Me too."

"I'm happy for you and Max as well. I suppose that's why she hated me so much."

"There was no reason to hate you." Fang said.

Brigid's face fell. "Are you sure? For a moment, I thought that maybe-"

"You're an adult, Brigid. I'm a kid. I'm fourteen."

"You seem older! You always have."

"Brigid, you and I were just friends. I, I love Max. I'm sorry that you're hurt."

She looked away from him. "It's fine. Goodbye, Fang."

Before she could leave, a lone figure walked through the door. They bumped into each other and the figure apologized.

"Sorry. Didn't see you." Iggy said.

Brigid didn't crack a smile. She merely turned back to Fang, gazed sadly at him, and then brushed past Iggy. They could hear her heels against the metal floor as she walked.

"So, what was that all about?" Iggy asked, crossing his arms.

"Just saying goodbye, Ig."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

Fang chuckled. "So, we saved Dr. Martinez. I hear Ella is flying in to see her."

"Yeah. Me too. I can't wait. That will be the moment I find out that she either likes me as a friend or as more."

"It will be more, Iggy. You sent her a poem. Girls love poems." Fang assured him.

Iggy grinned. "So, I did have a reason for coming back here. To talk to you."

"About what?"

"Fang. I got to let you go."

"What?"

"I have to admit, I don't want to. I mean, these chats we've been having, they mean a lot to me. But, it's over. You got Max. She's your girlfriend now. You don't need my advice anymore."

"Well, I might. I mean, there are so many ways I could screw up this thing with Max. How will I know how to make it right without you?"

Iggy took a deep breath. "I suppose, if you need me, I can help."

"Alright." Fang smiled. "Come on, let's go see Dr. Martinez."

"Fang?" Iggy said.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend. Other than Gazzy, you know?"

"Yeah. You're mine too."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Checking to make sure they were really alone, Fang quickly hugged Iggy. The blind pyro was surprised, but was able to hug back before Fang pulled away.

"Thanks, Iggy. For everything."

"Yeah. You too."

With that, the boys walked out of the small, cramped room, and made their way out of the submarine.

* * *

The Flock went in shifts to visit Dr. Martinez, because she was still very tired and weak. Max went first with Angel, next was Nudge and Gazzy (who presented her with a get well card). Finally, Fang and Iggy walked in.

Dr. Martinez lay on the hospital bed, hooked up to various machinery. She have them both a weak smile as they walked in.

"Hello, boys."

"Hi, Dr. Martinez. How are you feeling?" Iggy asked.

"Fine, now. I'd like to thank both of you for-"

"It's not necessary." Fang said, quickly. "It was our pleasure."

"You're both good boys." she said, quietly. "I'm glad Max has you."

"Oh, yeah. She has Fang alright." Iggy said, grinning.

"Shut up." Fang muttered, elbowing Iggy in the stomach.

"Promise me, you'll take care of her. I know that Max says she can take care of herself but it would make me feel better if there was someone looking after her. I mean, she's able been shot and kidnapped while no one was around-"

Iggy felt Fang wince slightly from where he stood next to him, as if the memory was too painful.

"-and I just want to make sure nothing like that happens again. She is my daughter."

"Of course we will, Dr. Martinez. You don't have to worry, I won't let anything happen to Max." Fang promised quietly.

She smiled. "Thank you, Fang. I know you'll treat her right."

Iggy snickered.

"Ella will be here soon, won't she not?"

"Yeah." Fang said, smirking at Iggy's blush. "She should be here within the next half-hour."

"Good, good. She really enjoyed your emails, Iggy."

"Uh...I'm glad." Iggy said, quietly.

Dr. Martinez's eyes fluttered slightly and Fang tapped Iggy's hand twice. "We should let you get some rest. Sleep well."

"Thank you boys. Again."

"No sweat, Doc." Iggy said as they neared the door.

"Of course." Fang said, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The Flock took refuse in the hospital cafeteria. Nudge and Angel were chowing down on ice cream and Gazzy was still depressed over his snot bubble failure. Iggy was sitting quietly at the table, one hand propping up his face. Suddenly, he felt footsteps and then heard the voice he'd been dying to hear for ages.

"Max! Max!"

He felt movement at the table and realized Max was running to Ella. They must have hugged, then he heard Jeb come into the picture. Max must have ignored him and instead brought Ella to see her mother. The Flock followed and waited outside her room.

Iggy was a wreck. This, he knew, was it. This was the moment where he would find out whether or not Ella was interested in him as a friend or as more. He wondered if maybe he was getting his hopes up. After all, she'd only acknowledged Max earlier. Maybe that was her way of trying not to get his hopes up. Maybe she thought that if she'd acknowledged Iggy, he'd take it to mean she wanted to be more than friends.

Of course, she was worried about her mom, so that could be it. That could mean she liked him enough that she didn't want her worry for her mother to get in the way of telling him that she liked him.

Or maybe.....

"Iggy!"

Iggy blinked. The entire Flock had shouted his name. "What?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for like two minutes. What's on your mind?" Max asked.

Before Iggy could answer, he heard the door open. "Max? Mom wants to see you."

Footsteps, then the door closed. There was silence.

"Hi, Iggy."

Iggy swallowed nervously. "Hey, Ella."

"Thank you for helping to rescue my mom."

"Of course." Iggy stood up. "It was my pleasure."

"I got all your emails. I saved them on my computer. Whenever I feel sad or if I just miss you, I like reading them over."

"Yeah?" Iggy asked hopefully.

"I got the poem too. I loved it. No one's ever written me a poem before."

"I'm....I'm glad you liked it."

He felt her hand on his shoulder then something soft and wet press against his cheek. Her lips. She kissed him!

"Thank you, Iggy." Ella whispered.

"You're welcome, Ella." Iggy whispered back.

He head her footsteps, then the door opened. As it closed, he felt a hand clap his back.

"Way to go, Ig." Fang whispered.

"Awww, Iggy has a girlfriend!" Nudge exclaimed.

Angel giggled. "I think Iggy's in love."

As Nudge joined in her laughter, Max came out into the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"Ella made out with Iggy." Gazzy said.

"What!?"

* * *

After calming down Max and explaining to Gazzy the difference between a kiss and making out, the Flock decided where they should go from here.

"Okay, Nudge and Angel saw Hawaii. Fang doesn't care. Gazzy doesn't care. Iggy, what about you?" Max asked.

Iggy shrugged. "I also don't care."

"He's too busy thinking about Ella." Angel whispered and she and Nudge giggled.

"Fine, Hawaii it is." Max announced.

"Fang will have to bring his laptop." Gazzy said with a wicked grin. "So Iggy can keep in touch with Ella."

Iggy let his face fall onto the table. Sure, Fang and Max were actually together but he was the one who was getting teased for getting a kiss from Ella.

"Guys, leave Ig alone." Fang defended.

There was a moment of silence, then.

"Aww, Fang, you're so sweet. I guess having Max as your girlfriend really helped your mood." Nudge said.

"Great, Fang's going to be all in touch with his feelings now. There goes all the fun." Gazzy grumbled.

Angel smiled. "Nudge and I can start planning the wedding!"

Iggy desperately wished he could see the looks of sure horror that were most likely sitting on Fang's and Max's faces right now. Instead, he just settled back in his chair, chuckled softly and just listened as the Flock continued their teasing.

He enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

AN- So, how was it? Did it disappoint or did everyone enjoy it? Really hope it was the latter.

One more chapter left guys!


	10. Chapter 10

AN- This is it guys. The final chapter of Guy Bonding Fest. I want to use this AN to thank all of my reviewers. You guys seriously made this fic worth writing. Every time I got another review, it made me want to write the next chapter. I've gotten over 100 reviews for this fic. This makes me want to continue writing Maximum Ride fanfiction, though, I'm afraid GBF is officially over.

Thanks again, guys!

* * *

The Flock was stationed in Hawaii. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were playing with some dolphins that Angel had lured over. Max and Fang were currently out flying somewhere, enjoying whatever time they could have together. Iggy was laying out on the hot sand, his eyes closed, his hands resting behind his head. His wings felt slightly smooshed, but it felt so nice lying out in the fresh air after being in that sub for so long, he didn't mind.

He thought while he sat. Mainly about what had been happening the past few months. The Flock went through a great change with its two lead members finally hooking up. Iggy couldn't believe it had taken them so long. Well, actually, after having all those talks with Fang, it wasn't surprising that it took as long as it did. They were both too terrified and stubborn.

He'd meant what he said to Fang while they were packing up to leave. Fang didn't need him anymore. He wouldn't screw things up with Max. They were too perfect for each other. They were too in love, whether they said it or not. Sure, there'd be fights, but Fang would know how to make it up to her and vice versa.

Iggy grinned. He couldn't wait for their first real couple fight. It should be entertaining.

It would suck. He and Fang had become so close. He'd never felt more like Fang's brother than he had during each one of their talks. Iggy helped him get the girl of his dreams and, in return, Fang helped Iggy get the girl starring in his. It was very brother-like behavior.

Fang was lucky. Max had wings, Max was the leader. She'd always be there. He wouldn't have this tugging of the heart at the idea of leaving behind the girl whom he really cared for.

Iggy did.

Ever since he first met Ella Martinez, he'd had a crush on her. She had called him amazing and since then, Iggy had been smitten. He wrote her emails every time they were away. Well, actually, Gazzy wrote out the emails but Iggy told him what to type. He missed her. They'd only been away from her for a few days, it wasn't even the longest he hadn't been near her.

But it hurt more this time, and he knew why.

She'd kissed him. Yes, it had been a peck on the cheek, but she still kissed him. She put a toe over the line that divided between friendship and a relationship and, in doing so, had made Iggy feel both happier and more depressed than he had in ages.

Happier because she obviously felt the same way about him. Depressed because now that he found someone who liked him for him, he'd barely get to see her due to the whole Saving the World plan that Max was deadset on.

Iggy sighed and stretched, thinking of Ella's laugh and her good nature. She was the amazing one, not him. She accepted Max as her sister and Iggy as her....was it too soon to use boyfriend? He felt it was, he hadn't even given her a proper kiss yet. With that idea in his mind, he wondered if he could convince the Flock to stop in Arizona soon.

He heard a care-free giggle in the ocean and realized Angel could hear his thoughts.

_Don't worry, Iggy. I promise not to tell! _

_You better not. And, while you're at it, think a trip to Arizona while you're around Max. _

Angel laughed. _I'll try my best. _

Iggy smiled. He might be seeing Ella soon. A definite improvement on his mood from earlier. Then, he heard footsteps.

"Iggy? Can I join you?" Gazzy asked.

"Of course, little guy. What's up?"

"Not much. Just thinking. I'm glad we saved Dr. Martinez."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm glad she's okay. Nudge and I made her a card. Well, Nudge made it. She's a great drawer."

"I think you mean artist, Gaz."

"Right, that. She's really good. I was able to help her spell the words right, thanks to all those emails I wrote."

"Shut up, Gazzy."

He heard Gazzy chuckle.

"You and Nudge have been hanging out a lot lately. You guys were watching TV together while we were staying at Dr. Martinez's, and you're making her get well cards. And, if I'm not mistaken, you guys were playing with your Transformer cars when we stayed at the safe house."

"So?" Gazzy asked. "We're friends."

"Yeah." Iggy said, slowly. "It sounds like you're really becoming friends. You know, Gaz, you're reaching an age where girls are going to start being more attractive. You're going to want to impress them and make them notice you. You'll love it, trust me."

"Am I going to send someone a gazillion emails?" Gazzy asked, dryly.

Iggy snickered. "Nice. You might. Who knows, you might find a nice girl with wings."

"There are others out there like us?" Gazzy asked.

"There could be. Or, maybe not. I mean, Ella accepts us for who we are. I'm sure there's a girl out there who probably reads Fang's blog and has no problem with what we are. And, one day, you'll meet her and the rest is history."

There was a long pause. "Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"What if.......what if it was Nudge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well....I don't really mind it when she talks anymore. Like, when she came back from school to join us, I never minded listening to her talk or anything. I used to really hate it."

"Uh huh."

"And.....and she's really fun to play with. And make card with." Gazzy said quietly. "Does this mean I'm at that age now?"

"No, kiddo, it just sounds like the beginnings of a crush."

"A crush? Is that bad?"

"No, it's actually great. One of the best things ever, I tell you."

"Do I have one?"

"No. You'll know when you do. You'll get a funny feeling in your tummy that feels like butterflies or something. And, you'll love every second of it."

"What will I do when I get the feeling?"

Iggy smiled brightly. "Let me give you some advice, Gazzy."

* * *

AN- No sequel! I'm not planning on taking the Iggy/Gazzy chat any further. I might, and that's a very small might, do a companion fic to this once Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel comes out, it all depends on what happens in the book.

Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to make the fic an even 10 chapters, lol.

Thanks again for all the reviews. To everyone who read: You guys ROCK!


End file.
